Boundless Love
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Their love knew no bounds. Ruby x Weiss x Blake


**Disclaimer** \- _RWBY_ is owned by the late and great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions.

**Author's Note** \- This story is dedicated to my new, good friend and fellow author **Jefardi**, who has welcomed me with opened arms to this wonderful RWBY fandom~ :D  
It's not the Pyrrha/Ruby that I'm sure he would _really_ want, but Ruby is still getting plenty of love and affection here ;3

Hope you all enjoy~ :D

* * *

**~Boundless Love~**

* * *

"I'm back!" Ruby exclaimed in a singsong voice, as she pushed open the door to the dorm room she shared with her teammates, and bounced her way into the room.

Blake looked up from her place laying down on bed...though Ruby noticed immediately with a slight smirk, that it wasn't actually the cat Faunus's own bed Blake was laying down on. No, the dark-haired girl was laying quite leisurely across Weiss's bed...and she wasn't laying down just any old way either. Blake had her head pillowed across Weiss's lap, as the heiress gently stroked her fingers through Blake's silky, black tresses.

Ruby felt a light hum of pleasure rise up through her chest, as she watched two of the people she loved most in this world, enjoying each others' company.

"Gimme just a few minutes to change clothes guys, and I'll join you!" Ruby sang out happily, as she rushed to her closet to grab a change of clothes, then dashed into the bathroom to freshen up. Practice dueling with Pyrrha on the weekends was fun, but to Ruby being able to snuggle in bed with her two fave girls was even better!

"So, where's Yang?" Ruby asked a few minutes later when she exited the bathroom, dressed in comfy lounge clothes.

"Oh she teamed up with Coco to get poor Velvet drunk tonight, so they're probably going to be out for a while," Weiss answered as she continued to gently stroke her fingers through Blake's hair, while leaning against the backboard of her bed.

Blake for her part could only respond with a low purring hum as the general love, comfort, and warmth she was experiencing from being pressed up against Weiss's stomach, had lulled her into an almost comatose state of bliss.

Ruby giggled as she lightly skipped over to Weiss's bed, and stood at the side looking down at her girlfriends with a slight smirk.

"Got room for one more there, or are you determined to send Blake to pleasure heaven?" Ruby asked as her smirk widened into a mischievous grin. Blake groaned in pleasure at the thought. Ruby giggled again as Weiss looked up, and gave her a fondly-exasperated look. What could they do? Blake became absolute putty in their hands whenever they played with her hair and Faunus cat ears, and they _did_ love to indulge her whenever they could. It was just such a wonderful pleasure and in fact gift to Blake, to have people giving her Faunus ears loving affection. She'd experienced more than her fair share of abuse and mistreatment to those same ears as she was growing up, and both Ruby and Weiss knew how much she enjoyed having her ears taken care of now.

"Well, you've both had your fun. It's Ruby!time now!" Ruby exclaimed as she leapt onto Weiss's bed in an epic belly flop, that caused Blake to bounce out of Weiss's lap, and Weiss to let out a startled cry.

"Hey!"

"Ruuubbyyy!"

"Sorry Weiss! Sorry Blake!" Ruby exclaimed with a completely unrepentant grin, as she took over the spot Weiss had been in, then pulled the snow-white haired heiress into her lap. Weiss went along with it all with only a mild sniff at Ruby's antics, before she settled comfortably into the silver-eyed girl's embrace. Ruby let out a light chuckle before she leaned down, and placed a feather-light kiss against Weiss's neck. A small shiver of pleasure ran through Weiss's small frame at the sweet, tender touch and a blissful sigh escaped her lips.

Blake slowly rolled up onto her knees, and eyed her girlfriends with a low-lidded, golden-eyed look before she leaned slightly forward over Weiss, so that she could easily reach Ruby. Once her lips were hovering a mere breath of air away, Blake gently pressed her lips to the smiling corner of Ruby's lips and placed a loving, tender kiss against those plumb, rosy lips.

"Welcome home," Blake purred against Ruby's lips, before she leaned back and lightly licked her lips...tasting the bit of chocolate from a cookie Ruby surely must have had, before she came back to their room.

Ruby was a little breathless as she gaze up at the goddess still leaning slightly over her, and husked out on trembling breath, "it's good to be home."

A bright, full smile crossed Blake's lips at the response, and with a happy purr she settled herself back down onto Weiss's lap.

Weiss leaned down and pressed an absolutely decadent kiss on Blake's lips, which left _both_ Blake and Ruby gasping for breath. Ruby let out a slight whimper at the tantalizing sight before her, and Weiss turned her head so that she could take Ruby's lips, in a kiss that left the Team RWBY leader absolutely breathless again.

"I love you both so damn much. You both know that, right?" Ruby asked a bit desperately, as her silver eyes looked down and over the two loves of her life. Blake let out a low hum of acknowledgement, as Weiss gently threaded the fingers of the hand not entwined in Blake's hair, through Ruby's fingers.

"Yes we know, you dork. And _you_ know that we both love you dearly as well," Weiss replied, as she lightly raised Ruby's hand to her lips, and pressed the most tender of kisses against the back of it.

Ruby smiled brightly in response and pulled Weiss more firmly into her embrace, as she used her hand still joined to the heiress's, to loving rest against Blake's silky, onyx tresses.

They all let out sighs of blissful pleasure as they basked in the warm rays of the afternoon sun, as it filtered lazily in through their open room window. Their eyes all then began to slowly slip shut, as the pleasure and warmth of each others' company, began lulling them to sleep. The all really and truly loved and cared deeply for one another, and they showed that love and affection for each other in everything they did.

_It was an absolutely wonderful feeling, and one that Ruby knew that she would love and cherish for all the days of her life._

* * *

**AN** \- Really hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ :3


End file.
